A Secret In The Ground
by Lost Lauren
Summary: One day, a girl stumbles on a long forgotten secret and she's in for a small adventure. Life is hard, but we do get through it.


**Here we go. I hope you enjoy this. I wrote this for my English**** class and there will be a bunch of one-shots for it. There will also be a prologue somewhere.**

A Secret in the Ground ~~

She walks through the forest, kicking up some fall leaves. Groaning, Lena spins in a circle, "Why did he have to get sick?" She stumbles through the growing piles of leaves. She's now tall enough to touch the low barren branches of the trees. Her pale skin stood out against the stark brown bark of the trees. It was almost winter and the cold chilled Lena to the bone. Lena eagerly scours the barren bushes for the last berries of the season. A flash of light catches her eye and she turns to see a half buried box in the ground. Dirt was carelessly thrown over it in a hasty attempt to cover it. Frowning to herself, Lena hikes up her skirt and starts towards the box. Her long dark brown hair comes out of its messily tied braid. She made a mental note to tie it back up. Kneeling before the box, she reaches a timid hand out to open the box. She undoes the latch and slowly opens the box. Dust angrily stotms out and forms a girl no more than seventeen years of age. She opens her sky blue eyes and the wind plays with her platinum blonde hair that was tucked into a braid. Her sky blue dress was long and form fitting. Snowflakes decorated the long train and sleeves. The detail about the dress that stood out the most would be the small diamonds interwoven into the sleeves and train. They sparkled with every movement.

"I thank you for saving me." The cryptic woman smiles and bows, her gown swishing around her legs.

"Who are you?" Lena asks. "What are you?"

"I am Elsa, former queen to the kingdom Arendelle." Elsa answers. "I am an oracle. Genie works as well,"

"So you grant wishes?" Lena twists a lock of dark hair between two fingers.

"Three to be specific." Elsa dips her head repeatedly. "And I presume you know the rules about wishes."

Lena nods. "Can you help me?"

"I am, but a servant to you." Lena shivered. She hates those words. Slavery is a rather touchy subject for her.

Shaking it off, Lena gathers her courage and hope. "Can you cure my brother, Tyler, of the Black Death?"

"Bring me to him." Lena's heart leaps as she turns. Elsa's quick, quiet footsteps follow behind her.

Elsa stops suddenly and her footsteps fade as Lena continues on. "Lena!" Lena turns around, but not before the ground shakes and a crack opens up in the ground which causes Lena to fall in. "Are you okay?" Elsa asks, pulling her dress up as she scrambles to her feet. She peers down into the abyss.

"No…" Lena trails off as a surge of pain hits her. "I think I twisted my ankle." Lena gasps as she grips her leg.

"I can help you out." Elsa throws her hands up in the air. Snow falls from the sky and a large snowman forms. It plucks Lena from the crack and she sighs in relief as the snowman puts her down next to Elsa. "Thank you, Marshmallow." Elsa says and he lumbers off, dissolving into the wind. "Can you move?"

"Yes." Lena grimaces. "Can you help me up?"

Elsa helps Lena up and supports her by placing a hand over her back. They walk the short distance to a series of houses. Lena points to a house. "He's in there." They walk inside to see a little boy, no older than 7, lying on a bed, coughing miserably. He looks terrible. Lena notices his skin is paler and his eyes don't gleam as they should.

"Lena.." He trails off as his eyelids droop. "You're back already." Tyler mumbles.

"I've gotten help." Lena winces as her ankle pangs with sapphire pain. She motions to Elsa. "I wish that my brother can be cured." Elsa nods curtly and raises her hands. Snow whirls around the little room and up into a snowflake. It shows beautiful memories of the past. Memories that should have been left in the past. It flows down and touches Tyler's forehead. His eyes close and he drifts off into a peaceful sleep.

"He will be fine. Now, for you." Lena consents after moments of arguing and hobbles over to her bed. Elsa brings her hands together and then opens them to reveal a flurry of ice crystals which land on Lena's ankle. Lena hisses in pain, but the pain slowly melts away like ice melting off a glacier.

"I know what my next wish is," Lena pauses. "I wish you were free." The chains crack and fall off her wrists. Elsa smiles brightly. The room fills with ice flurries. It was the beginning of something great and the end of the past.


End file.
